


A Universal Constant

by hiat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Hunk is the best bro, M/M, Not that Lance will admit to it, Pining, bonding moment, keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiat/pseuds/hiat
Summary: The paladins stop at a small lush planet for a supply run, hoping to simply pick up food that wasn't space-goo. A storm approaches and Lance finds something that reminds him of home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a universal constant that to Lance, rain feels like home.

Dark swollen clouds rumbled through the sky, the air felt heavy and Keith knew that the tension would burst and rain would come pelting down at any moment. He thought the timing to be lucky. The paladin’s purpose on the planet was a quick supply run, mostly lead by Hunk who was certain he could find edible equivalents to human vegetables and fruit on such a lush, green planet. Keith had almost caught himself feeling wistful as they had foraged and gathered throughout the lingering afternoon. He didn’t have a lot to miss back on Earth but the sky had been pale like a cold winter morning, tinging with a slight peach glow as it stretched above them. Trees and ferns littered the ground, sprawling and taller than Keith had ever witnessed on Earth. Keith was tempted to call their colour forest green even though it was a few shades too blue. They almost looked like something you could find back on Earth. The spiralling fractals of succulents and fluttering leaves were almost, almost familiar, and the sight of them pulled at a place in his heart he never knew was there.

Now as they shifted the last of their haul into the cargo bay of the castle, the planet seemed a little less inviting under the heavy shadows of storm clouds. The trees cast long shadows that seemed to engulf even the lights of their gear. Twice Keith had lost Pidge in the darkness even though they had only been a few scant metres away. At last they all gathered at the main ramp and had one last glance out into the wilderness as a colossal rumble of thunder broke overhead. No-one had seen the flash of lightning, but the sound was deafening – as if it had struck at their feet. Hunk jumped at the sound and bumped into Lance who stood transfixed, watching the rain that had finally split the clouds and come rushing down, droplets ricocheting like bullets from the hard ground.

For a few moments they all stood and watched in silence before Lance craned his head towards Coran, a hopeful smile upon his face.

“Is it safe?” He asked, eyes gleaming in the small glow of the auxiliary lighting. Coran considered what he said for just a tic before his face lit up, finger pointing towards the heavens.

“Oh! Oh yes, quite safe indeed! It’s just harmless water. I suppose this is the rain you spoke of?” A warm smile curved under his moustache as he appreciated Lance’s excitement. The blue paladin whooped before running out into the clearing and flinging his arms wide, embracing the pelting rain. Hunk grinned and ran after him, skipping and jostling Lance as they played about like children. Pidge crept towards the edge of the cover and watched fondly, Shiro stopping next to them. The black paladin extended his left hand out into the open, catching droplets in the dip of his palm. He smiled into the sensation on his skin and lingered for a few minutes.

Eventually Pidge retreated, claiming that they didn’t want any water getting into their electrical equipment. Coran and Allura disappeared not long after to take inventory of their haul. Shiro took it as his cue to get back to work and retreated back into the inner rooms of the castle with them.

Keith stood at the edge of the cover; his now gloveless hands stretched out like Shiro’s had been as he watched Hunk and Lance goof about. They were both soaked to the bone, but Lance hadn’t looked so happy in such a long time. He was laughing and whooping with wild abandon, grin so wide it looked like it was splitting his face all the way to his ears. Hunk stopped suddenly and let out an almighty, full-body sneeze. Glancing up, the yellow paladin caught sight of Keith for a moment before suddenly making a show of rubbing at his arms and hopping from foot to foot.

“Man, its cold! I think I’m going to head in and make some nice soup with those tubers and veg we found! Get ready for a Hunk special! I just know this is going to be my best dish yet.” He grinned before heading back inside, tapping Keith’s arm with the back of his hand as he passed.

Keith smiled at Hunk as he retreated before turning back to the clearing. Lance had stopped jumping about and simply stood there, arms stretched wide. His soaked clothes clung to his lean frame, but Lance didn’t seem to care. He didn’t even seem to care that his hair was a wreck. Stray strands of hair lay plastered to his forehead and high upon his cheeks, while the rest was slicked back and clumped together messily where Hunk had ruffled his hair and Lance had tried to fix it in vain. Lance’s expression was the picture of serenity. His face was tipped back, a peaceful smile upon his curved lips. Droplets caught on his eyelashes and nose, trailing down his cheeks; water beading down his sharp jaw and long neck.

The breath caught in Keith’s throat as he watched Lance. After a few seconds of internal debate, the red paladin stepped forward until his shoulder nearly brushed the tips of Lance’s outstretched fingers. He felt more than saw Lance crack open an eye to watch him approach, but resolutely ignored it. Neither moved to say anything so Keith allowed himself to simply stand there and enjoy the moment; enjoy the feel of the rain on his skin. It quickly soaked through everything, his hair saturated as he felt the uncomfortable trickles of water over his skull and down his neck. He felt a small smile break over his face as he thought about how nice it was to feel rain again. How much this probably meant to the other Paladins – Lance in particular. Lance missed home like nobody else. The rain was probably a bittersweet reminder of everything he had left behind and Keith glanced over to his right to check on him only to catch Lance staring.  

Keith blanched for a moment, the flesh of his arms prickling into goose bumps from the cold downpour. Had he done something wrong? Maybe Lance wanted to be alone, and he was intruding.

Lance looked away again and Keith could see the longing in his eyes as he looked up at the dark clouds. His expression was glazed over, no doubt watching a cloudless blue sky above a glistening stretch of azure sea at Varadero beach. At least that’s what Keith thought it was called, it was the beach that Lance liked to reminisce about. His features always lit up as he retold stories of ‘choice waves’ and the shenanigans he would get up to with his many siblings. Hunk would chip in occasionally, as he had gone back with Lance one holiday season from the garrison, dulling down or sometimes exaggerating Lance’s shining description of himself.

Keith felt a small pang of jealousy at that. It had been such hard work to become friends with Lance, to get him to stop treating him like Lance’s personal walking apocalypse. Keith never hated Lance but he sure as hell was not going to back down if a fight was brought to him. Lately though, he had made an effort to be more complementary. Lance’s nonsense had become less grating as Keith recognised them as source of release - at least when Lance wasn’t trying to pick a fight with him to vent his frustration. The blue paladin would still vehemently deny any bonding moments between the two of them but Keith supposed he shouldn’t expect too much.

“Do you think we’ll ever go home?” Lance’s quiet voice startled Keith from his reverie. Lance’s small smile had wavered and became forced-looking as he stared up into the sky. Arms back at his sides he suddenly looked exhausted and bedraggled under the onslaught of rain. All of the energy had slipped out from his splayed fingers.

Keith swallowed, unsure of what to say but knew that it was important that he say _something._

“Someday.” He said, immediately cringing at his choice of _word._ Even to his own ears, Keith knew that that wasn’t remotely comforting. He licked his lips and steeled himself to try again.

“I think we’ll all go home; Pidge with her father and brother, too. We’ll save the universe and then we’ll go home heroes.” Keith didn’t even believe his own words, knew that he believed the exact opposite. He only wished that Lance would believe them. He met Lance’s sad eyes and wistful smile and knew that he didn’t. A beat passed before Lance’s wide grin was back and he was jostling Keith, cold hand latching onto his shoulder.

“They’ll throw a parade for me – the best paladin obviously.” He laughed and jibed but Keith didn’t really feel like indulging in Lance’s diversion.

“Yeah.” He said instead, trying to express sincerity with every fibre of his being. He didn’t want the moment over yet. He wanted Lance to know.

Lance looked taken aback for a moment, swallowing hastily. His eyes were wide and almost lost-looking. Soon the nervous laughter spilled free and he quickly caught up with himself.

“Ha! Mr.Perfect thinks that I’m the best paladin? I never thought I’d get you to admit it, Keith.” He waggled his eyebrows, chin pointed down so that he could look up at Keith through his eyelashes. This time, Keith took the hint and let the moment break before crossing his arms over his soaked and clinging t-shirt. Raising one eyebrow he gave Lance a side glance.

“So you think I’m perfect? Interesting…” As Lance’s eyes bulged and he sputtered, crimson painted high upon sharp cheeks, Keith turned quickly back towards the hanger. He kept a brisk pace as Lance jogged after him shouting his denial, and throwing half-hearted insults at Keith’s retreating back.

It was for the best, really, Keith thought. If he had stayed out any longer he might have done something crazy like kiss that mournful look off of Lance’s face. Then he’d have really fucked up.

 

 

 

-

Inspired by [this](http://katarillion.tumblr.com/post/151733039751/voltron-drawings-from-twitter-its-basically-the) excellent piece of artwork+ credit to whoever came up with the "so you think I'm perfect? Interesting..." bc that cracks me up every time I see it on tumblr


End file.
